An electronic device is known that is equipped with a case formed with an opening for attaching and detaching an electronic component, and with a cover that is slidably attached to the opening of the case and is formed with a claw that anchors to the case.
In such electronic devices, an electronic device is known in which an anchored state of the claw to the case is released by inserting a tool into a lock release hole formed at an outer peripheral portion of the opening and pressing the claw with the tool.